Bigger Cat
by PaperFox19
Summary: Happy tells Lily how Leo is like a big cat. So Lily wants to see who is the bigger cat after all. Warning Yaoi, Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like yaoi Leo/Pantherlily


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro Frot

Pairing: Pantherlily/Leo

Apart of my rare pairing, and lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Bigger Cat

Happy tells Lily how Leo is like a big cat. So Lily wants to see who is the bigger cat after all.

Leo had come out while Lucy was at the guild. Lily was very curious about him. "So he was a member of Fairy Tail, but he was really a celestial spirit?" Lily asked. Lily and Happy were sitting at a table in their small forms.

"Yep that's right, he went by the name of Loke. He's actually the celestial spirit Leo. He's like a super big cat!" Happy said with a cheer.

"A big cat?" Lily looked at Leo. "How big?"

"He's the biggest cat I've ever met." Happy said, and Lily tensed.

'Biggest cat huh?' Lily thought. Lily morphed into his beefy anthro form. "Come with me." He grabbed Happy and walked over to Leo and Lucy. "Hey I need to borrow Leo for something." Without getting an answer he dragged the celestial spirit away into one of the back rooms of Fairy Tail.

"What's up Pantherlily?" Leo asked brushing off his fancy suit.

"Happy says you're the biggest cat he's ever met, so I'd like to see who's bigger." Lily said and flexed his thick muscles.

"I see well, I'm no slouch in the muscle department." Leo undid his tie, he pulled off his dark jacket, he un-tucked his shirt from his pants, he started to unbutton his shirt from the bottom, slowly showing off a rock hard 6 pack abs and soon firm pecs, one thing though being a celestial spirit he didn't have a navel.

Once the buttons were undone, it took one fluid graceful motion and his shirt came off showing that Leo had his own kind of muscle. Leo flexed his perfectly sculpted body. His magical aura flared and he looked dead on into Pantherlily's eyes. Lily gulped and quickly grit his teeth. "Happy who's bigger!"

"I still think it's Leo." Happy said, it seems he was being put in the judges role he was ok with that. Leo smirked and ceased his flexing, his magical aura dying down.

"Looks like I win." Leo said and went to grab his jacket and shirt.

"Not yet!" Lily said and the male grabbed the waist band of his pants and with one smooth motion he dropped his pants, his soft 9 inch long cock hung between his muscled legs, Lily grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes. "I'm gonna prove who is the bigger cat!" Leo was surprised by Lily's actions, but he enjoyed a challenge. Lily's cock reached 11 inches and was at least 3 finger's thick, with a thick nest of white pubes crowning his crotch.

Leo chuckled and removed his shades his eyes glowing. "You underestimate me Exceed. I am considered the strongest Celestial Spirit of the Golden Keys when it comes to battle, but I believe my talents truly come to…" Leo undid his pants and pulled the zipper down. "L…" He dropped his pants revealing blue boxers. "O…" His cock began to push at the fabric of his boxers. "V…" With one pull his boxers came down and his massive celestial spirit cock sprang up into the air, crowned but a thick nest of pubes. "E!"

Happy's and Lily's jaws dropped. Leo's cock reached 13 ½ inches and had a smooth girth. "We celestial spirits are given the power to not only protect our masters, but please them as well." Leo stepped up to Lily so close their cocks were touching. "Let's see what you got big guy." Leo grabbed Lily's firm ass and began to thrust his hips grinding their cocks together. Lily roared in pleasure, and glared at the smirking spirit.

Pantherlily grabbed Leo's firm ass, and squeezed the firm cheeks as he met Leo's thrusts with his own. The two males frotted hungrily, Leo letting out moans of pleasure and Lily letting out pleased growls. "I can feel you pulsing against me you're gonna cum soon." Leo said his smirk growing and Lily blushed.

"Your cock's twitching more than mine I bet you're gonna blow first!" Lily growled out.

"Alright biggest cum shot wins, Aye!" Happy said and the two gasped and felt their cocks pulse at the same time.

Leo came his cum shooting up and splashing onto Lily's firm pecs and abs, 10 spurts of white cum splashing onto the man. Lily came with a loud growl and his thick cum shot up and like a hose he drenched Leo from head to abs in thick cum.

"I…I…I did it! I am the biggest cat!" Lily cheered, the anthro was so excited he ran off without putting his pants back on, shocking everyone in the guild hall at his cum covered and naked self.

Happy walked over to Leo. "Why did you forfeit the match? I've seen you cum lots more than that when Natsu fucked you a week ago."

"It's true I controlled my release, but don't tell him okay?"

"Ok. You're so the bigger cat." Happy said with smile. Leo vanished and returned to the spirit world to get cleaned up. Lily got scolded for running around naked, but he didn't care. Leo was ok with making the big guy happy, although he did have to explain to Natsu why his cum was all over another man…

End

I was inspired to do this, and happy how it turned out


End file.
